It's Turquoise Not Blue or Green
by Aomeme
Summary: Chloe is a successful 24 year old that is living the dreams as a NBL (National Basketball League) reporter. She gets to interview many famous star players across the country. When she finally gets an interview with the unstoppable prodigy called Aomine Daiki, there's something that sparks between them... which changed everything. Aomine Daiki x OC. (Excuse some grammar issues)
1. Chapter 1

**Aomine x OC**

**I WILL COMPLETE THIS YAS I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS UP IN MY SLEEVE AND GOT A WHOLE OUTLINE READY YAS LET'S GET STARTED :D I don't own anything**

**Warning: Mild swearing**

* * *

You power walked towards the subway station and tried to get in the pack train. There was a live NBL game that your boss told you attend with a butt load of questions for this new basketball star. You only had 3 ours to outline your report and interviewing questions, that was not enough time to let yourself think about everything. Before you left, you stuffed your documents into your bag and ran towards the nearest subway line. The NBL area was no where near your station, it'll be tough.

As you entered the train, you checked your document and your business suit. Your black pants was fitted with a white top and a black suit jacket. You tied your brown hair into a high pony tail and added extra mascara over your turquoise eyes. You had heels on. You had to look professional. You were Chloe. Everyone knew you as only Chloe. You were the youngest most successful and famous reporters of NBL. Your career was to talk. That was it. It worked for you and you started to have a very zestful and likeable reputation from your fellow American followers. You were even invited to become a model of a new make up line called Neou. They wanted someone that had a face with blue or green eyes, believe it or not, you've got both. You had turquoise eyes. It was beautiful and that's what made you special and that's what made you famous. With those eyes, you captured many basketball players' attentions and many fashion and make up artist across the country. Everyone loved your face and loved your body, people thought you were perfect. You thought differently.

You finally got to NBL and walked back stage to the reporting room. You waved and said hellos to your fellow crew mates and colleagues, then found your desk. You were panting, once you reached it. You got your documents and notes out and headed to the mirror. You checked yourself up and then saw your secretary. She called for you to start the interview and you nodded. With one final look, you took your notes and a bottle of water and followed your secretary to the set.

You waved at the camera crew and your bosses, you settled into your chair and the people around you gave some trials for shooting while you sipped your water. You were starting in 5 minutes. You saw your boss and gave him a thumbs up for assurance. He sighed and walked away. Your secretary gave a few highlights of the game last night for some refreshments and you nodded to thank her.

The lights went off then 3, 2, 1.

"Good evening America and welcome back to another episode of Stars of NBL. Did anyone watch that AMAZING game last night? If you didn't, you better watch it... AFTER this interview. To recap what happened..." You gave an inner sigh, introductions weren't your thing. But when you slowly got into it, it became natural. You recapped about the game then introduced the Basketball Star.

"Let's give a big welcome for Kuroko Tetsuya!" You exclaimed. Then the guy walked in. He had light blue hair and looked kinda of shy. He was amazing and you knew it. Never underestimate people, you thought. Both of you shook hands and sat down.

"So, which name should I call you? I know you are from Japan but you would you like me to call you Kuroko or Tetsuya?" You asked.

He laughed, "Ah, Tetsuya is fine, a lot of people get confused about that. I'm surprised you know this."

"Well, I had some Japanese friends back in the days so I figured I should ask. But anyways, enough about me! Wow that was an amazing play you had going last night! How did you feel?"

"As usual, I feel invisible."

"But isn't that your weapon?"

"Yes it is, but it's all thanks to my teammate, Kagami Taiga."

"Oh yes, Kagami Taiga. You guys are known to be the light and the shadow correct?"

"Yes."

"How would you define that?"

The interviews were the usual. You would make a conversation then laughed then ask some questions from your notes. Honestly, it was the same thing. Some people didn't co-operate as much as others but that is your job. You were suppose to help release some new thoughts from these players and that was what you did. Sometimes you couldn't be yourself all the time, you had to be someone else. Sometimes it was someone that you didn't enjoy to be. You were young, you still had a lot to learn. You were talented and tried your hardest, that was why people liked you so much.

* * *

After the interview, you decided to meet up with your friend to have a cup of coffee and maybe a sandwich. She picked you up from your set and drove both of you to a nice coffee shop. As you walked into the restaurant, you asked for a table for 2 and sat across your friend. You took out a menu and started to look through it. Interviews always made you hungry.

"Chloe, how did it go?" Claire, your friend asked.

"Oh, it was fine. The some old thing." You said quietly.

"Hm, wasn't that exciting.."

"Yeah... he was really quite. Had to squeeze some information out of him."

"Did you get it though?"

"Of course."

"Nice."

"How was your day?"

"We had to shoot like 30 times today. Ugh, it was SO annoying."

Claire was an actress that was currently shooting a romance comedy film. Many people know her and she was invited to many red carpet events. She was successful too.

"Oh wow, must have been tough." You sighed.

All your friends were famous and successful. You all kept your profile low just because you wanted a normal life. You weren't exposed to many bad things but you were always aware of it. Your friends all had a love life, except for you. You were too busy working you forgot about love and romance. You never really cared, but inside you always wanted someone to protect you. You didn't find him yet.

You both ordered your cups of coffee and shared a chicken caesar sandwich. Claire always talked about your love life and how you needed to get one, you always ignored her. She would talk about your job and her own job. She talked about her lovely boyfriend and what she does to her. It was funny but yet kind of sad, because you have never felt that way before in your life.

* * *

You walked alone in the quiet night streets of New York City. Honestly, what does it mean to be loved? To be held close, to feel protected? You couldn't answer those questions. The night was glistening with stars and you looked down at your suit. After Claire's lectures, she was right, you needed to take a break and start to deal with your social life. You couldn't. You loved your job so much though, and it was hard to just let it go. True, you thought your job was boring at times but then it was never too boring to stop.

You entered your apartment. It was filled with paper works, a flat screen TV next to a big sofa. You had a work room where an iMac, loud speakers and a desk was next to each other. Your wallpaper was a navy blue, it was your favorite color while your floor was dark brown wood.

You flopped onto your bed and sighed, you wanted to sleep but work was needed to be done. Maybe you did need a break, but you didn't want it. As you were about to fall into deep slumber, your iPhone started to ring. You groaned and looked over. It was your boss.

"Hey James, how are you?" You asked.

"Chloe, watch tonight's game right now. We've got an interview for you with an amazing person." He said.

You walked over to your TV and found the channel, "I'm on, which number and what's his name?"

"You've love it. He's amazing, just watch it all. You won't get bored of it. He's number 5, another one from Japan. His name is Aomine Daiki."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated C: Hope you guys like ittt!


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Valentine's Day peeps~!**

* * *

As you hung up the phone and turned on the television. You paused, your whole body froze. It was him. Number 5, Aomine Daiki. He looked different, very different. He had sharp navy blue eyes that was paired with sharp eyebrows, skin dark like no other and navy blue short hair. He was an average height for a NBL player but he was muscular and lean. Was he even Japanese? I didn't get it. First Kuroko Tetsuya then him? What was wrong with their hair color? It looked natural on them. His face had a sly smirk and he narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

"Another shot from the unstoppable prodigy! Aomine Daiki!" The voice shouted. So did the audience. The audience were roaring and screaming, they had flyers out with "5" and "Aomine Daiki" on it. He was popular... very popular. You wondered where he was from. Another shot turned on and it was full court. You saw his team and widened your eyes. Their blue and red home colors represented the New York City Panthers. He was home. This was his court. How did you not know him?

The game continued and shot after shot he got them in. He was fast and had incredible agility. He swooped in to catch the ball, dunked hard, stole the ball and what he was famously known for was his formless shot. He could shoot anything, with any angle of his body as he wished. You were truly amazed by it, this was someone you would call a real star. He was incredible.

The game ended with New York panthers winning 101-55. Thanks to Aomine Daiki, who shot most of the baskets. The other team was destroyed. It wasn't even a game. You were dumbfounded and immediately took interest on that Aomine Daiki.

You grabbed your notepad and pen out and started to write out your questions. You didn't care if this was going to take the whole night, you had to do it. You wanted to know what he thought and his secret thoughts. You wanted to let people find out everything about him.

* * *

You woke up on your couch the next morning with the T.V still on. Did you not turn it off? You looked over at your notepad. You had pages and pages of notes and questions. You sighed and rested your head on your couch again. You were ready, finally. You looked over at the time. 3:47 p.m. You must've slept around late last night. You got up to grab a bowl of cereal when you realized that you were still in your suit.

You groaned at yourself and walked into your closet to find some sweats and a t-shirt. You walked out of your bedroom with messy hair that was tied into a bun, all make up off, face was washed, teeth were brushed and you were wearing New York black panther's t-shirt. You walked to your cereal and ate some. Then you got a call from your friend.

"Chloe! I'm coming in a second." Your friend said.

"Wha-"

Then the door bell rang.

You got up to open it, sure enough it was your friend. Maddie. She hugged you tightly then walked in. She was a fashion designer and the one that introduced your to Neou. She groaned at what you were wearing.

"Chloe, honestly, have some style." She bluntly said.

You rolled your eyes, "I forgot you were coming, I was up writing some questions for an interview I got."

"Oh really?" She walked over to your messy living that was piled with paper works and pencils, "Yup, I can tell."

"What are you doing here anyway." You closed the door.

"Oh, I was quite mad at your outfit yesterday. Geez, Chloe!" She exclaimed.

"Maddie! Oh my god, I was in a hurry!"

"Yeah right! You look like that ALL the time." Then she handed you a big bag, "Here. This is your outfit for tonight."

You looked inside of it. It was a suit but different color. The suit pants and jacket was black and had a black top was inside. "This is basically the same thing."

Maddie shook her head, "No it's not! There's also this beautiful pin inside! You have to put it on your suit jacket! It'll bring out your eyes!"

You looked inside and found a panther pin. It was shiny and had blue and green crystals covering it. The panther's eyes were black but the rest was filled with sparkly greens and blues.

"Wow."

"I know right!? It's going to look amazing with your eyes! Trust me!" Maddie said.

"Okay then..."

Maddie looked at your clock, "Shoot! I have to go! I need to be at my boss's place in like a few minutes!"

"What? What time is it, don't you need to be there at 4:30?" That was the time you had to get ready.

"Yeah! It's 4:24 now! I need to go." She started packing her stuff.

"WHAT. OOOH SHOOT I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" You exclaimed.

You grabbed the bag and hugged your friend, "Thanks Mads, I'll return it to you tomorrow."

"No problem babes, see you and good luck with that guy!" Then she left.

You grabbed the clothes and ran to your bathroom. You took a quick shower and slipped into the outfit Maddie gave to you. You pinned the panther on to the suit jacket and looked at yourself in the mirror. She was right, it looked amazing with your eyes. You did the usual with your face and added a little lip gloss, because you had time to do it. You brushed your long brown hair so it would at least look a little neat, not something like you slept the whole entire day kind of hair.

You walked out of the bathroom and stuffed your documents in your bag again. You put on your high heels and ate some chewing gum. You walked to the kitchen to get your bottle of hot green tea and a granola bar. You locked your apartment and headed for the train.

* * *

You got to the set early this time and your secretary was happy about that.

"Chloe!" She exclaimed, then walked you to your room.

"Hey, Chantel." She was the nicest person you've ever met and the best secretary. She was a lot older than you, she already has a baby of 3 years old. You really wanted to meet him.

"So, this basketball star is a real big one." She talked to me, "You better be careful with him, he likes to twist and turn questions and answers. Sometimes he doesn't want to even talk, you really need to be careful. Let me see your questions."

You grabbed the documents and handed it over to her, she glanced at it then nodded, "Those will be okay but sometimes try to improvise."

"Alright, I'll try." You said then sipped on your water.

Chantel then led you to the set where you greeted your fellow co-workers and camera men again. Your boss wanted a change of plans, he didn't want this guy to walk in. He wanted this guy to be seated next to you from the beginning so we could just start. It was pretty nerve racking, you always felt like the beginning of each interview it's going to be a nervous breakdown but you always got through it.

When you sat on your chair, you started to look through your notes again and sipped your water when you heard shoes getting closer to you. You looked up and your heart skipped a beat. It was him. He was wearing this navy blue suit, a white dress shirt, a black tie and black expensive shoes. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he had a smirk planted on his face. That smirk was like a trademark.

You stood up and smiled at him, his smirk got deeper. Weird. You put your hand out to let him shake it. He did shake it.

"It's great to meet you, Aomine Daiki." You said, a smile still planted on your face.

"It's great to meet myself too."

You were taken a back by that comment. Woah, he was hard to talk to. You couldn't really judge now but you knew he had a big ego.

The interview started when both of you sat down. You did my nervous introduction, you said something between the lines like he's New York City's 26 year old basketball prodigy who only started his career a year ago as a professional NBL player.

"So, Dai-"

"Call me Aomine. I don't like people calling me by my first name."

"I was about to say would you like me to call you Aomine or Da-"

"Aomine."

You stared at his sharp navy blue eyes. You knew he was playing with you. "Alright, Aomine it is. So what did you think about last night's game?"

You leaned on his chair then put his elbows onto his knees, "Wait a minute, did you watch the game?"

You crossed your legs, "Yes I did."

"Did you like it?"

"It was very interesting, yes."

He then leaned back, "I thought the game was easy and fun, and that you watched it? Made it even better."

Wait a minute, did he just hit on you?! Your eyes widened then you gave a little cough, "How was it easy and fun?" Just ignore it, that was right.

"We beat then so badly. I mostly made the shots in. I'm just that talented." He shrugged.

"What about your teammates? You can't say that you were the best." You were getting pissed off by his attitude.

"They were fine, helped me out a lot of times but in the end, it was all thanks to me."

"Your fans must be really prou-"

"Yes, they are proud of me."

"That you have such a big obnoxious ego." You finished.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. He was stunned. He didn't know how to react except to give you a sly smile and a laugh. "You're a little blunt aren't ya?"

You rolled your eyes, "Tell me, Mr. Aomine, how can you make so many unstoppable shots in?"

"With my skills of course."

"And that being..."

"People call it the Formless shot. Baby, you should know that." He winked at you. He though that calling you baby would trigger you a little bit but it didn't. You simply smiled at him and continued.

"I know a little about that, but can you explain it in your own words?"

"Just practice, ya know? Can't be lazy all the time."

"But your coach said you are lazy, you hardly show up to practice."

"Now, did he?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he did."

* * *

The interview went on like that. You were getting every tiny information out of him by simply arguing with him in a different way. You thought it was fun and interesting. You also found his personality quite obnoxious. He was sly, mean and arrogant. He had a very big ego, you didn't understand how people can like him. True, he was an amazing basketball player but honestly, his personality sucked!

The interview was done in no time and you didn't even both saying good bye to your guest. You walked out of the set area and tried to find the closest exit to the subway station.

"Hey!" Someone shouted your name.

Your instincts was to turn around and you did. Then you regretted it, "Oh god..." You whispered.

Aomine went up to you and he towered over you, "Where do you think you're going?"

You started walking, he followed, "Work, where else?"

"Don't you work here though?" He asked.

"Yeah I work here but I have another job too." You said.

"Really? What is it."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why not? You asked all those questions just a few minutes ago and nearly embarrassed the shit out of me."

"Too bad, that's my job."

"You're feisty, you know that right?" He said in a husky voice.

Damn, he was attractive and you knew it. He was tall, lean and muscular. He had amazing skin and it looked flawless with his sharp and handsome face features. You found his hair and eye color very unique and attractive. His suit made him look professional. He was talented and you liked that about men. There was only one thing that didn't make him perfect, it was his attitude.

"So what? I don't give a crap about your feelings."

"Oh please, I saw how you looked at me."

You stopped and stared at him, "How did I look?"

"Like you wanted to smother my face with those lips of yours." He smirked.

You laughed, "More like I wanted to slap your face."

"I wouldn't mind that." He shrugged.

"You are unbelievable." You headed for the exit where a guard was standing. You gave him your ID and he let you out. He looked at Aomine. You were about to say something when that big ego said something.

"I'm with her."

You laughed, "No you are not! You don't even know where I'm going." You looked at the guard, "Can you kindly take this gentleman back to the set, I'm sure his assistant is freaking out right now."

The guard nodded, "Right this way."

"Gentleman?" Aomine called out to you.

"Start acting like one!" You called out and walked out of the studio.

You heard Aomine's husky laugh echo behind you, screw him. You won't ever see him again anyway.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Take two. Different angle please." The photographer said.

You smiled then leaned in a little forward.

"Perfect, one more."

You were currently at your Neou photoshoot. Since Neou is a make up line, your face was only displayed in the photos and not the entire body. You thought you were special because of your eyes. A beautiful shade of green and blue. "It's turquoise." You would always say, but people would just ignore it. You had thick Neou make up on but your make up artist made you look incredible.

The shoot was around a few hours, it started after your weird interview with Aomine Daiki then you walked to the photoshoot area.

"Okay, that's a wrap. Thanks for everything Chloe!" The photographer said.

"No, thank you!" You said back.

You got out of your chair to where your bag was on a make up table. You loved the Neou make up. It was new and fresh, it reminded you of Nars but even better in many ways.

"Oh yes, and Chloe," The photographer came towards you, "We don't have a shoot until these photos go out in a few weeks so you can just relax. We'll call you when we need you again."

You nodded, "Sure." You grabbed your bag and turned towards the exit when you stopped your tracks to find a certain someone in the center of your view. It was Aomine Daiki.

"I can't believe you're a model as well." He looked impressed.

Your face suddenly went red, "Wha-What are you doing here!"

He shrugged and walked towards you. He was still wearing that marvellous suit, "Your secretary told me where you were, so I thought I could come by."

"What are you? Some kind of stalker?!"

"Oh you don't remember me? I'm Aomine Daiki, a professional basketball player."

You came close to him, your mind was boiling with anger, "Don't you go sarcastic on me!"

"Why not? Freedom of speech yo."

"What does freedom of speech have to do with you being here?!"

"Nothing."

"Exactly, so please move out of my way." You purposely bumped your shoulder against his big arms. He didn't budge and instead you winced at the pain. It kind of hurt, stupid Chloe.

Aomine smirked and followed you towards the exit. "What, are you going to leave me like the last time?"

When did that guy ever stop! "What do you think?! Of course!"

Aomine grabbed your arm. You tried to shake it off but he was way stronger than you. "Hey what are you doing?!" He dragged you down an empty hall and pinned you to the wall. That was when you got scared to hell. "Wha-What are you doing?! Let me go!"

He chuckled, "What, you think I'm going to rape you or something?"

"Uh, yeah! What else would I think?"

"That I want to talk to you alone? With no one around?"

Your heart slowed down. Okay, so he wasn't going to rape you. Yay! "Okay... what do you want?" You said as you started to sip your water.

"Date me."

You nearly spit your water out. What was he thinking?! Why would you date him! Out of all the people?! Him? "What? Not a chance." You bluntly said.

"Oh come on," He leaned in more, he smelt of Abercrombie and Fitch deodorant and mint, "You know you want me."

You started to laugh, "Your ego is too big for your head. I do not want you."

He chuckled, "Trust me, I know who wants me and I know who I want."

That husky voice of his was killing you, you wanted to slap his face so badly and push him away but his aura was so manly and close, you wanted his warmth. "No. No I don't want you."

"Oh please," Aomine leaned back. _No... he smelt really good. _I thought to yourself, you wanted him back where he was. "I know you want this face, hold my short hair tightly while our lips clashed against each other. You want me to pin you to the wall and grind against you." You clenched your jaw together, "You want me to dominate your mouth by sticking my tongue inside, you would moan for more and more until we finally reach the be-"

"OKAAAAAAY." You stopped him, "Why do you have to be so god damn descriptive! Should've done that in the interview."

"Heh. I'm driving you crazy, aren't I."

"In an annoying way? Yes, you are." You pushed his chest away with your hand, "I'm leaving."

You started to walk towards the exit again. Aomine followed you from behind. "Oh Chloe, Chloe, wherefore art thou Chloe."

"Please don't go Shakespeare on me." You deadpanned.

"Would you rather me talk about our future make out session or Romeo and Juliet?" He asked.

"Neither."

"Chloe, you aren't any fun." He pouted.

You stopped and turned to him, you looked directly into his navy blue eyes. "Aomine Daiki."

His smirk grew deeper. "Yes, babe?"

"First of all, do NOT call me babe. And second of all, stop following me! What the hell is wrong with you!" You exclaimed.

"What's wrong with me? You're what's wrong with me." Aomine said, "Why won't you go out with me."

"Because you aren't my type!" You exclaimed, "Sure, you made be extremely attractive and very talented but you aren't my type!"

"I'm EXTREMELY attractive?" He tilted his head in delight.

You groaned, "Oh my god. Just stop! Please, leave me alone and find some other girl!"

"Not a chance." Aomine was now dead serious, "I want you and you want me. I won't stop until I get you."

"That will not happen." You took a step closer to him.

His sharp eyes narrowed, "Oh trust me, it will."

"Is that suppose to be a threat?"

"Nope, because you'll believe it." Aomine stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to walk away, "Oh yeah, beautiful eyes by the way. Such a beautiful green."

You rolled your eyes at him, "It's turquoise. Not green."

He turned around to face you with a smile, "Then blue. A beautiful green and blue color."

"It's not blue! It's turquoise!" You exclaimed.

His husky chuckle filled the empty hall way, "What ever you say beautiful..."

_Stop giving me stupid names._ You though to yourself. You turned to the other direction to head home. _Aomine Daiki is a pain in the butt. _

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

You walked into the NBL film crew. A basketball match was soon to be live in a few minutes and you finally had the opportunity to look behind the scenes. There were many people inside the studio. Big cameras and T.V screens were everywhere and people were talking, screaming and shouting. It was busy.

"Ah Chloe!" The main film director shouted your name. You walked towards him. "Thanks for helping out, we just need someone to push a few buttons and all."

You nodded, "Anything to help!"

"Great, love that attitude!" He gestured you to sit at the center table, where buttons were displayed from 1-30. A big T.V with multiple screens that formed different angles and shots were in front of you. "Basically, all you need to do is press those buttons, but ONLY when I call them. This is an important job because one wrong click can cause many viewers watching this get disappointed."

You nodded, man that was some heavy pressure.

"Just listen carefully and click on the buttons. That's all you need to do, Chloe." He patted your shoulder.

"Sure, I think I can do it." You said.

"Great, we're all counting on you." The director said then turned to everyone and shushed them, "The game will be up live in 2 minutes! Have the countdown timer on and all crew members get ready for a crazy show!"

Everyone obeyed and sat down according to their positions. It was awfully quiet. The director was the only one standing, looking at the screen and asked the camera crew men to test different shots.

"Test shot number 3."

You clicked the button.

"Test shot number 29."

You pressed 29.

"Alright everyone, we're all set and ready. In 5, 4, 3, 2, set 14"

You pressed 14.

* * *

The game started. For 60 whole minutes, You just pressed buttons and buttons. It seemed pretty easy at first but it wasn't. This was hard. Film was hard. You always wanted to be part of the film industry but you knew it was challenging. When you finished your job, you got paid a tiny salary then left the studio. It was a great game to watch but it was still pretty tiring to do all the work.

You left the NBL New York studio and headed down to your office. You needed to write a new review on a game and new interview outlines and questions. You were busy this week since many games were everywhere.

You spotted your secretary and walked towards her. "Chantel!" You yelled.

She looked over her shoulder and saw you, "Hello Chloe, how ca-"

"Tell me everything you told him."

"What do y-"

"You know exactly what I mean. Tell me everything you told Aomine Daiki. About me."

Chantel took a step back. You were furious and she could tell. She gotten a little scared, "Well uh..."

"Come on, just tell me quickly."

"Well, I told him where you work and the addresses." She started, "Then I told him your apartment address and phone number."

"WHAT."

"That's everything though, he just wanted to know where you usually go."

"Oh my god..." What a stalker! "Chantel.. I can't believe you told him my phone number!"

"What?" She said, "He's a handsome man, it was hard to resist."

You rolled your eyes then heard your phone ring. Oh my god. You knew who it was. You cleared your throat and stared at Chantel, "Oh, well I wonder who it is..." You said sarcastically.

You grabbed your phone on your desk then told Chantel you needed a minute outside. You stared at the number. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You found a terrace outside the building then answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hey babe..." You knew it. You knew it was him.

You were furious. He knew everything about you, he knew where to find you and his big ego was going to make you fall off a bridge. You paused for a while and stared at a random bench. You wanted to kick it so badly. You breathed heavy puffs of fresh air while your anger boiled up inside of you.

"Hello? Babe, you there?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT." You practically screamed that. You saw a few heads turn your way but you couldn't care less.

You heard groans and moans on the other line, "Shit, don't scream like that. Geez, you wanna rip my ear drums apart?"

"That's exactly what I want to do." You pulled your brown silky hair behind your ear so it wouldn't get in the way with the wind.

"Charming." Aomine said, "Surprised that I got your number?"

"I have a tendency to block it."

"Ah babe, you know you don't want to do that."

"Stop CALLING me that."

"Heh, I love how you get angry with me. It turns me on."

"Ew! That's gross."

"Stop being so immature."

"Excuse me?"

"Damn, your voice is so sexy..."

"Okay. I'm going to hang up now." You threatened.

"No!" You heard a chair fall, "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to tell you something really important."

"Like I give a crap."

"No seriously," Aomine said, "I kind of want to apologize about yesterday."

You took a step back. Woah, was he actually apologizing? For a man with a huge ego, this was something. You cleared your throat, "About what."

"You know what." He said low.

"What?" You said innocently, "I don't know, do explain."

He groaned, "Look, I'm already apologizing is that good enough?"

"Uh, no it's not."

"Fine. Then I won't apologize."

"Who's the immature one now?" You smirked.

"Oh please, you're like what, 2 years younger than me?"

"What does age have to do with maturity."

"Everything." He tried.

You laughed, "I'm actually going to hang up."

"No wai-"

"And apology denied."

Then you cut the line.

* * *

You walked back to your desk to finish your job. You shrugged that conversation off. You thought that Aomine was just playing with you. You didn't want someone like that nor you didn't have the time to find someone. You just wanted to work because that was what you enjoyed the most.

You turned your computer on and started to write an interview summary for your boss. As you typed away, your secretary came back with a glass of green tea for you. You said thanks and took a sip. Your secretary walked away and you were glad she didn't ask about the conversation you had a few minutes ago.

Even if she didn't you were thinking about it in your thoughts. You liked how he called you babe, with that husky and soothing voice of his. It was quite comforting but of course, you wouldn't admit it yourself. You thought that when he said that you were immature, he was right and yet you didn't say anything. You kind of liked the surprise when he tried to apologize to you. You regretted hanging up on him because you were too nervous to carry on.

What he said yesterday, it was true. He did drive you crazy. Crazy in every sort of way. You got embarrassed when you confessed how you found his talent and looks quite appealing, you didn't want to say anything like that ever again.

When was the last time you ever felt this way? This feeling of butterflies in your stomach, light headed nervousness that coursed through your veins, the shaky limbs that wouldn't keep you still and that nervous smile you tried to hide. When was the last time you ever felt this way?

You were 16 when you had your first boyfriend, then 8 months later you broke up. It was the worst feeling you ever had, your grades dropped and you felt depressed. That was why, when you went to university, you wanted nothing to do with boys because you would fall head over heels for them and it was hard to get back up.

Aomine was penetrating through all of your rules. You didn't want him to win. He couldn't win.

* * *

That night, you had another interview with another basketball player. It went smoothly and he was fun to talk to but not as interesting as Aomine's interview. Everything seemed to fade after experiencing Aomine's interview. You wanted some arguments, some sparks.

You went home tired and kind of disappointed. You didn't know what to feel. That stupid bastard was driving you nuts.

You walked in your bedroom, with pajamas, ready to crash. You sighed as you fell on your queen sized bed. You checked your phone for some notifications then tucked yourself under the covers.

You dreamed that night.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :D The ending kinda sucked QAQ**


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up from the sounds of the bustling New York City streets. You groaned and look at the time. It was 7:56 a.m. What. It was so early. You rolled over and tried to sleep more. A few minutes later, you heard a voice outside of your bedroom and then footsteps. You immediately sat up. Who... who was that? Did you lock the door?!

You quickly walked out of your bedroom with a baseball bat. You couldn't careless that you were still in your Victoria Secret pajamas. You glanced at the area you heard the sound. It was the kitchen. You quickly ran for your laugh and saw a person there in the fridge. You screamed them was about to strike when you recognized the person.

The person screamed as well.

"Yo Chloe! What the hell? It's Sandra! Geez, calm your tits!" Sandra screamed.

You stared at Sandra. Sandra was your friend. A little wacky but still one of your best friends. She was a dentist in New York City. She cleaned your teeth every 6 months. You then dropped the bat on the floor. You stared at Sandra's hazel brown eyes. "What the hell Sandra?! How did you get into my apartment?"

"By using your spare key? What else" Sandra grabbed a cup of yogurt. You took it from her hands, "Hey!" She called. You always got annoyed at her when she came to visit. The first thing should she would do is a trip to your fridge to grab anything to it. She loved your food, you didn't understand the difference between yours and everybody else's food.

"No!" You said.

"Oh, come on! I wanted that and I'm hungry!" Sandra pouted.

You rolled your eyes, "Why did you have to come with out asking and it's so early!"

"I did ask! Remember? That night at the club?"

"Oh my god, obviously I won't remember!"

"Hahaha, 'cause you always get drunk then black out!" She poked your cheek.

"Hey!" You put the yogurt away, "It's not my fault I was born this way!"

Sandra started to hum "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga. You rolled your eyes then sat on the couch. Sandra followed suit. "So how's liiife?" Sandra asked.

"Hm?" You said, "Oh, fine. Same old, same old."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. You got a dentist appointment with me next week." Sandra looked through her phone. "Yup, next Monday."

"Alright, alright."

You two both watched a basketball game from last night. Sandra was a big basketball fan and supported the New York Panthers incredibly. She even has a whole stash of NY Panther merchandise in her closet.

"Oh! So the panther's are having a game in two days and guess what?" Sandra said excitedly, around the third quarter of the game.

"What?"

"I got tickets!" She screamed and pulled out 4 tickets, "For all four of us! This is going to be super exciting!"

"That's awesome Sandra, thanks." You seemed a little disinterested.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You would be super hyped about this!" Sandra poked your arm, "Are you on your period?"

"That's very funny." You deadpanned.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Uhm..." You couldn't just tell Sandra about Aomine! You weren't ready! You didn't tell anyone! Well, Chantel doesn't count because Aomine went up to her not you. You didn't even know how you felt about that guy, that stupid idiot made you feel funny. "I just kind of have a tooth ache right now." You fake winced a little and Sandra face fell.

"What? Seriously? Let me see..."

You opened your mouth. Sandra stared at it for a second then sighed, "Hm... that's strange, everything seems to be alright. Is it your gum? Do you need ice?"

You nodded slowly, "I think so..."

Sandra went to the fridge and found an ice pack. She threw it at you and you placed it on your left cheek. It didn't hurt at all. Sandra came back and you two watched the game as normal.

* * *

The next few days seemed a little relaxing. You had a day off, that was when you became anti-social and listened to music or watched a few old movies. It was your old habit. You loved to stay home all the time, you just wanted to have some peace and quiet instead of the busy streets of New York City. It was finally the day to head to the NBL stadium where you were going to watch New York and San Francisco. You were never, yes, but not because of who will win but who was IN the team.

Aomine had kept his presence in your mind for 2 whole days. You couldn't get your mind off of him. You kept on ignoring what he said, you kept on thinking that you shouldn't think of him and that you shouldn't think of anything related to the word call "Romance".

You wore a black sweater which had some graphics on it and a pair of denim skinny jeans. You grabbed your favorite Toms flats and walked out of your apartment. You made sure you locked the door.

You were going to meet Sandra, Maddie and Claire at the stadium. Sandra was holding the tickets so of course you needed to find her. The stadium was not far from your place so you could just walk for a few minutes.

As you got to the stadium, many fans were wearing panther colors and San Fran flyers. You felt kind of awkward only wearing what you had on but you didn't think that was your worst issue. What if... what if Aomine saw you? For Christ sake, Sandra just had to get the front row. Front rows were for celebrities! Well, most of the time, and you weren't a celebrity! Well, Claire and Maddie were but not you and Sandra! You were about to explode! You were getting very nervous and didn't know what to do except to go with the flow...

You found your friends at Exit B where they were standing. Maddie saw you first and waved. You waved back. You hugged each one of your friends and started to talk while Sandra gave out the tickets. You looked at it and widened your eyes.

"Wait... what is this...?" You asked.

"Huh? What? It's our tickets!" Sandra said.

You flipped the ticket over. It said NBL VIP Pass, "It's a VIP pass.."

"Yeah? So?"

Maddie interfered, "Oh yeah! My boss actually gave these to us because he was suppose to be watching this game but he couldn't! He bought VIP passes which we can go and see them in their training room and stuff and ask them questions!"

You widened your eyes, "WHAT."

"I know right!? It's gonna be super fun!" Claire exclaimed, "I kind of want to touch their arms. Basketball players have really nice arms."

Everyone laughed, except you. Oh no... You really didn't want to go now. Oh my god, front row was already torment and now this?! What on earth is with your luck!

"Come on Chloe, let's go find our seats!" Maddie dragged you in the stadium. You gave her a little whimper.

* * *

The stadium was pack with so many fans and spectators it was crazy. It wasn't even the semi-finals or the quarter-finals yet for NBL. You couldn't remember the last time you went to a NBL game, it must've been last year. You didn't remember the feeling of excitement and awe as you watched players practice lay-ups and did some quick drills.

The four of you found your seats. It was at the front, of course, and it was right next to the New York players. Perfect. You tried not to find Aomine but your eyes weren't listening to your brain. God damn it eyes. Your eyes didn't careless about what your mind was thinking. You scanned through the players, left to right, right to left, until you finally spotted the blue haired man.

He was pretty tall, but in his team he was one of the shortest players. Most of the players were around 2 meters high. Oh my god, sometimes basketball players scared you.

They had a time limit of 5 more minutes until both teams had to wrap up their warm up to head to the coach to talk strategy. You prayed for that 5 minutes to quickly pass by.

Claire and Maddie were squealing badly. They were super excited, the complete opposite of what you felt. You looked over at Sandra who was concentrating on the opposite team. Sandra got a little competitive, just like you did.

You looked over at the audience at the back, most of them were inside. Just a few seats left. You looked over at the big timer. 3:47, it said. Damn it. When can time fly faster.

You watched the New York team shoot hoop after hoop. Aomine wasn't showing any of his cards yet. He was just shooting random shots from different places and getting them in. To be honest, you were kind of bored. Bored that you didn't want to stay in that stadium and just leave. You got up and your friends turned to you. "Chloe, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." You walked out of the area and into a white hallway.

You went into the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror. You stared. You stared at your turquoise eyes, the tiny scar on your left eyebrow, the thick eye lashes, the glossed up lips, the flawless olive skin you had and the long brown hair. You sighed, _why would Aomine be interested in you? Why couldn't he though... Oh my god brain stop! _You shook your head, tried to get those inner thoughts out of the way and went into one of the stalls.

You washed your hands and got out.

The game was about to start, you thought. Everyone was probably ready, except for you. As you turned the corner to exit the bathroom and noticed a man that leaned back against the white wall.

You practically screamed because you thought no one was going to be there.

When the man came closer. Your eyes widened. He was wearing the Panthers' jacket and track suit. His jersey under everything. He had a lean and tall body, which walked slowly towards you. His navy blue hair wasn't covered. His face showed a sly smirk and his pierce blue eyes nearly cut right through your soul. You tried to run but your legs weren't moving. Nothing listened to your brain. Your body wanted you to stay.

"Hey, babe."

It was Aomine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey babe."

It was Aomine.

You gave him a scowl. That stupid smirk. You wanted to slap him, and that's what exactly you did. You slapped him hard on the right cheek. His face flew back and he was surprised. After you slapped him, you immediately regretted it. You gasped and brought your hands to your mouth.

"Oh my god..." You whispered.

Aomine recovered quickly, "What was that for?!"

"I-I don't know..." You started to panic. "Oh my god are you okay?" You brought you hand to his cheek. You checked for anything, sure enough it was red. Though there were no bruises or swelling. You rubbed your hands on his cheek.

"Damn, you sure hit hard for girl like you." Aomine grunted.

Your eyes went everywhere, "Are you okay though? Oh my god, I don't know what came to me..."

Aomine laughed, "I'm fine."

"Are you su-"

"Chloe, I'm fine." He reassured you.

"Oh..." You said. You looked at his eyes, "Oh... okay..."

Aomine looked back at you. You two were silent for a moment. Just staring at each other's eyes sent tingly feelings through your feet up to your spine. Aomine then cleared his throat.

"As much as I want you to hold my cheek, I've got to get into a game."

"Wha-" You looked at you hand, it was still on his cheek. You flinched then pulled your hand away. You turned around and started blushing, you didn't want him to see your red face. "Oh.. okay, yeah go ahead."

Aomine laughed behind you, "What? Scared of liking me, Chloe?"

_Yes._ You thought, but you didn't say anything.

* * *

You were amazed. You admitted that.

You heard your friends screaming and shouting for supporting the New York panthers. It was a close game, until Aomine came up at half time. He literally eld the game from 67-69 to 104-82.

You didn't talk about the encounter that occurred outside the bathroom. You watched Aomine run fast, using his agility to make taller players fall and shooting those magnificent formless shots.

_He was beautiful... STOP BRAIN. _He truly was though, every move of him was flawless. He smiled when he played. Each time he earned a basket, all of his team mates would pat him on the back. He smiled. He never smiled before though... weird. Cameras zoomed in on Aomine after all of his shots. He was smiling. He was always known for his scowls and smirks but never for his smiling because he never smiled before.

"Oh my god, that Aomine guy is sooo good." Claire nearly died.

"Chloe, why are you so quiet?" Sandra looked at me, "I thought you were the one who is going to call the referee and get pissed at the other team."

You shrugged, "I'm not feeling it today."

"What?" Maddie said, "You always feel it."

By the end of the game, the score was 178-125. Aomine destroyed them, like he usually does.

* * *

You left the place alone. Yes, your friends new something was up but they thought you weren't feeling good the whole day, so you took the chance to walk home by yourself. You walked by the edge of the harbor and stopped. You turned to the big body of water and breathed in the salty air. The only lights were the dim street lamps that towered over people. It was windy, and the salt from the water was getting into your hair. You couldn't care less.

Lately, the colors at night seemed brighter than before while stars appeared in the sky. Your mind kept on thinking about Aomine and how played so swiftly and flawlessly. You sniffed, you were getting a running nose due to the cold and windy night.

"Huh, I found you again..." You jumped and turned, it was Aomine. Again?!

"What the fuck..." You turned to him, astounded.

"Heh, I saw you leave. Thought you might be here thinking about stuff." He walked closer to you with his hands in his tracksuit.

"Thinking about what stuff?" You said, "I wans't thinking about anything."

"Oh, so you were just staring at the dark ocean and being emo."

"Yes."

"Hah," He leaned on the railing.

"What."

Aomine shrugged, "Nothin'."

You turned to look at his navy blue eyes, he turned back.

"It's funny," Aomine said while he looked at you, "Your eyes are shining when it's dark."

"You're just imagining it."

"No seriously," He leaned in closer to you, you didn't move or flinch, "Your eyes are really shiny."

You rolled your eyes, "Your eyes are just really dark blue."

Aomine smirked, "Heh, you like them don't you."

"No way."

Aomine grabbed the waist band of your jeans. You gasped. He pulled you with hardly any strength and closed the gap between you too. Your lips were inches away from his but your body was flushed against his lean and muscular one. He wrapped his arms around your waist and gave a slight smile, "But you said that I was EXTREMELY attractive."

You smiled at him, "What if I changed my mind?"

Aomine's smile faded into a serious expression, "You wouldn't"

You laughed and patted his right cheek, "I'm pretty sure I did."

Before you let your hand go, Aomine grabbed it and let it stay on his cheek. He stared at you, "You know..." His voice turned a little husky. You almost died, "This was the cheek you slapped so hard on."

"Yeah, so?"

"It still hurts." Aomine pouted. _Geez, a 26 year old pouting, what even._

"What do you want me to do?" You said jokingly, "Kiss it?"

"Yes." Aomine leaned in close, so close your noses were touching.

Your eyes widened and you looked down at his lips. Those lips, you did want to kiss them. He was still holding your hand and you felt blood rushing up to your own cheeks but you shook your head, "That was a joke."

"Well, I'm not joking," Aomine said. He tilted his head a little.

You stared at his navy blue eyes, then started to close them. You leaned in a little more, then you felt soft lips make contact with your own. Your free hand went up to Aomine's chest and you gripped his jersey. The kiss was soft and slow, you didn't stop it because you enjoyed it. Enjoyed the feeling of being kissed, of being liked by the opposite sex for once. You forgot what romance felt like, you forgotten everything.

Aomine pulled you closer and let go of the hand he was holding to hold the small of your back. You kept your hand on his cheek, you liked the warmth that was radiating over it.

The kiss was slow but sensual. You cherished every moment of it and every moment of it reminded you of that sensation you didn't feel for many, many years. The sensation was to feel loved and feel affection.

Aomine's lips were guiding yours. You moaned a little when he brush his tongue over your lower lip. You opened your mouth a little and he took the chance. He tasted of mint chewing gum and gatorade. You titled your head a little more. Aomine grabbed both the sides of your faces and cupped it. You let go of his cheek and pulled on his hair. You didn't want it to stop... but you had to.

You slowly let go. You heard Aomine moan a little. You were frustrated that you couldn't feel the warmth he gave while he kissed you. You missed it all ready.

You opened your eyes and back up a little from Aomine. You pulled on a strand of hair and looped it behind your ear. You looked at Aomine, he was frowning.

"What." You said to him, "Don't look at me like that..." You whispered.

Aomine gave a small smirk, "You seemed like you enjoyed that."

_Good, so he wasn't made at you._ "Oh please, it was terrible."

He laughed, "Sure," then walked up to you and gave a quick kiss again.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar issues, I made this to M rated 'cause it might be inapropro for some readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Your boss wants to see you, Chloe." Your secretary walked in a while you were inside your office working on a new basketball game report.

You looked up while you wore your big nerdy glasses, with your haired tied up from a messy bun and a casual sweater and jeans, "Huh?"

Chantel sighed, "He says it's important." she paused, "And that it's urgent as well."

You gave Chantel and questionable look but stood up, "Uh... sure..."

You walked out of your office area and into the hall way to find the CEO of NBL News Coverage.

* * *

You found him on his laptop in his big office room. You knocked on the glass door and he looked up. He was wearing a suit as usual, over his over weight body. His face was newly shaved and he ushered you to come in.

"Chloe, sit." He gestured you to the seat in front of his oak desk. You sat down on it. He gave a very big sigh. A sigh so big, you kind of flinched from it. Then he coughed and rummaged through his documents behind his back. You tried to look over what he was doing, but his fat body was blocking. Then he turned around, holding a news magazine.

"Chloe, do you know why you're here?" Your boss asked.

You shook your head, "No, sir."

He laughed, a quite mean laugh. He always came to you as a threat or some one that can make fun of you, you tried to avoid it but he always comes back around. He threw the magazine hard on his oak desk, you jumped. "This." He turned the magazine towards you, "This is why you're here."

You looked at his mean expression for a few seconds then down to the magazine. It was the magazine called Sports Stars. This magazine was full of gossip about different athletes from different sports and teams. The front cover showed a basketball player, he held a girl in his arms while he kissed her. That girl was covered by his huge hands so the camera didn't get a full shot of the girl but... the magazine predicted it was someone. You knew exactly who those two were. You looked down at the different angles of shots the paparazzi got then in big bold letters: **Aomine Daiki's secret lover?! Is that Chloe? THE Chloe?! **You cleared your throat and looked away. Your boss laughed a little then turned to you, "You know who they are?"

_What a stupid question. _"Of course."

Your boss leaned forward a little, "Then tell me. Who are those two people."

You looked directly in his eyes. "The man in the photo is Aomine Daiki, the ace of New York basketball Panthers. The girl is me."

Your boss' eyes widened, "And you're proud of that?!"

You shrugged, "What else am I suppose to do than tell the truth?"

"Smart girl."

"Mhm."

"You listen carefully, young lady," Your boss said quietly, "I don't want to have another one of your PATHETIC romantic moments on this magazine ever again." He screamed, "You hear?"

You nodded.

"God, I didn't hire you to fall for this guy." He muttered.

You looked at your boss. A little mad, you said, "I didn't fall for the guy."

"OH really?!" Your boss started to point at the magazine wildly, "This is not falling for the guy?"

"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him fir-"

"But you let him!"

You opened you mouth to say something but nothing came out. A second later, you closed it.

Your boss pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed, "Look, yesterday, before ANY of this happened, you got yourself another project." He sat down on his chair, "It was to document a little of the Panthers' training and daily exercises." You sat up a little straighter. You seemed interested in this tiny project, your boss knew you always liked to go into the field and start shooting something, "But then THIS." He pointed at your kiss, "THIS bullshit happened and I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Why not? It's not like he cha-"

"Chloe, you are one of my best employees here. How can you let this happen?"

You sat up a little and looked directly into those grey eyes, "Let me do this." Your boss shook his head, "Please. I know you may feel a little uneasy about this, but it was just a kiss. Nothing more happened between that guy." You glanced a little at Aomine's face, "I won't let you down, sir."

Your boss gave a little laugh, "Well, when did you ever?"

You smiled.

"Alright then. If you blow this though," He said sternly, "I'm afraid you will be replaced and downgraded as Chantel's secretary."

Your eyes widened, "Wait. Chantel is going to take my place if-"

"If you don't do this job properly."

_That bitch. You didn't know she was that kind of person. What the hell...?_ "When did she say this?"

He shrugged, "Around a week ago."

_A week ago was when she gave all my fucking personal details to that prick. I am so going to kill her. _"Alright. Well," You stood up, "I'm going to talk to her about this." Your boss knew you were fuming with anger.

"Wait."

He stopped you and you looked at him before you opened the glass door. Your boss gave you a pile of paper. You walked over to look at it, "You have a lunch meeting with one of the players tomorrow." The papers were questions and details about the player and for the player. "Of course we want to start big and then go down easy, so you will be interviewing the MVP." You looked at the name.

"Sir, that is-"

"Yes, the guy you kissed last night." Your boss said while folding his arms, "It's Aomine Daiki."

* * *

You stormed into your office room, where Chantel was waiting. She was sitting on a chair with her laptop in her hands. You walked in, you pointed at her, "You!"

She looked at you and shrugged, "Me."

You walked right in front of her sitting form, "You! You set me up!"

"Oh," She said, "He told you about the swapping."

"Oh my god, I knew it!" You cried, "I knew you wanted him to have all of my personal details! For me to fall down and just fucking-" She coughed from your foul language, " fall in love with him! I won't fall! I won't fucking fall!" You screeched.

"Really? 'Cause it really seems like you ARE falling for him."

You laughed, "Oh please! In your filthy dreams!" You paced back and forth while Chantel stood up from her chair, "You know what?" You said, "I should fire you right now." Chantel took a step back, "Yeah! I should fire you right this instant! I'm going to te-"

"You can't fire me!"

"Oh yes I can!" You cried, "You are my secretary! Under my circumstances!"

"Well too bad, BABE." She remembered how Aomine called you that, "You can't fire me because your boss and I had an agreement."

"Hah! Oh yeah?" You said, "What is it?"

"The deal was for me to stay and if you fail. I will take your spot, whether you like it or not!" She shouted.

You stopped talking. A pregnant pause was made. You finally let go of your breath and packed your bag while you laughed at her. Chantel felt a little surprised. "Fine." You said, you smiled at her, "Fine! Have it your way!" You took your bags, "I mean, at least I'm not a 40 year old woman who has a finally with a few children and husband trying to wreck her boss!" Chantel opened her mouth but you weren't finished, "Have a nice day." You walked out of the door, "Oh!" You almost forgot to say something, "I'm going to get this fucking project, done and perfected."

You left.

* * *

You dialed the number on the document you were holding. You couldn't believe you were going to call him, but you had to. You lay on your bed, with your pajamas on about to sleep. There were 5 ringing tones until he picked up.

"Wow," He said, "I didn't expect you to call me."

"Yeah well I had to."

He laughed, "So how may Aomine Daiki please you?" You paused, "Want another kiss?"

You flinched, "No! Nothing like that! Geez..."

"Woah there, did I put you off guard?"

"Kind of..."

"Damn. I did it!"

You whined, "Oh my god, can I just talk?!"

"Babe, you sound a little tired and frustrated..."

"I had a rough day..."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm..."

"Want to talk about it..." Aomine tried.

Your eyes widened, "Oh my god."

"What."

"You would put your big fat ego aside and talk about my problems?"

"What eg-"

"I feel so touched!" You put a hand on top of your heart, "This is the second time."

"Oh, so you counted." Aomine's husky voice sent shivers down you spine.

"Pfft. Counting up to two is like counting up to nothing." You sighed, "But yeah... I had a rough day, no big deal and all, I just needed to call you beca-"

"Because you miss me?"

There goes the ego. "No, because I have this project from my job."

"Sounds interesting, what is it?"

"I get the opportunity to interview and document the panthers' daily training and living for a few weeks!" You exclaimed.

"Wow." Aomine said, "I'm impressed." He paused, "But still, why did you have to call me?"

"Because I need a plan a meeting with you." You said.

"You mean a date?" Aomine tried.

"I mean an interview section." You heard Aomine groan on the other line, "Hey! It's not like I want to do it!" But you kind of had to.

"Fine fine. So what time do I have to be at the studio?"

"Not the studio. It's just a casual meet up with out cameras. I'll be documenting your questions on a notepad."

"Oh sweet." He sighed, "I get the day off tomorrow so we can have brunch or something while you do me."

"That sounds so wrong but okay."

"Hey, you were the one who said it was wrong."

You rolled your eyes, "Where?"

"This place called The Brunch. Really cliche but it's awesome." He shuffled a bit, "I'll text you the address."

"Okay, let's meet there at 11."

"Sure, babe." He laughed, "Damn, I thought we were going slow in this relationship."

"Oi! There is no relationship going on!" You huffed, "Just a casual interview!"

"Over brunch. SO it's a date!"

"No it's not!"

"In my book it is."

You groaned, "Oh my god, I feel sorry for your future wife. Having to put up with your shit."

"Heh, maybe my future wife would be you~"

"In your dreams pal."

"I'll be dreaming about you tonight."

"Oh my god, barf."

"Your so sweet." Aomine said sarcastically, "It touches my heart."

You rolled onto your side, "So, tomorrow at 11 in that typical name for brunch restaurant."

"Yeah babe." _Aomine's voice sounded a little sexy. Shit brain! Don't do this to me!_

"Ok..." You yawned. "I'm going to crash now."

"Mm, I wonder how you sleep..." Aomine kept imagining.

"Hah, you will never know." You laughed, "Good night Mr. Aomine Daiki."

Aomine chuckled, "See you tomorrow, babe."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :D Meeeep can't wait to write the next few chapts :D**


	8. Chapter 8

You waited for Aomine at the table you sat in the so called The Brunch for his casual interview today. He sent you the address late at night. You gave him multiple texts saying that you were here and you've been waiting for him for 30 minutes. Finally you noticed someone in a blue dress shirt and trousers walking towards you. It was Aomine alright, because the moment he looked up, he saw you and smirked.

You looked at him while he sat down in front of you, "You're late."

"Hello to you too." Aomine said while the waitress gave him his menu.

You looked down at the menu and read some dishes. You mentally decided you were getting an eggs benedict. You looked across at Aomine's figure. His broad shoulders was hard to resist. He looked really cute while he concentrated. His eyes brows furrowed and his navy blue eyes scanned the pages. His lips were almost in a pouting position. You just wanted to-

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress stopped your train of thoughts.

You coughed and looked away to the waitress. Aomine caught you staring, you saw him smirking. "Uh, yeah." You looked across to him, "You ready?"

He laughed then cross his big arms over his firm torso, "Ready."

"Okay," You looked at the waitress and smiled, "I'll have the eggs benedict."

"I'll get the same." Aomine said. You looked at him and stared. His smirk deepened.

"Alright," The waitress wrote it down on her notepad, "So, this restaurant has an offer for couples only."

"Oh!" You interrupted, "We're not a couple so it doesn't' really ma-"

"No no, please continue." Aomine said.

You were going to kill that guy.

"As I was saying, we have a couple's brunch offer that contains a lot of nice sets of different breakfasts for a lower price." She said, "It's quite big so it will be enough for you two to share, and since you two are getting the same thing, why not get the deal to save some money?"

"That sounds wonderful." Aomine smiled.

"It really-"

"Is a great offer." Aomine finished your sentence. You crimpled a tiny piece of paper next to you.

"Okay then," The waitress said, "So, a couple's offer of Eggs Benedict?"

Aomine nodded.

The waitress left.

"What the hell, Aomine!" You cried, "We're not even on a date! We're here for a-"

"Casual interview." Aomine said, "In my book, that's a date."

"Well it isn't for me!" You shouted, "Besides, we're not even a couple."

"It was a good deal!"

"Can we just start the interview?!" You almost lost it.

Aomine noticed and leaned back on his chair, "Alright," He said, "Shoot."

"So uhm, my boss gave me these questions so don't think I made them up." You warned him.

"Hm, then it must be interesting."

"Everyone wants to know about your love life, describe it." You read off the document.

Aomine's eyes widened, "What kind of questions are these."

"My boss'. Now answer it."

"Hm," Aomine started "Well, I never really had a love in my life before. Except for my mom." You laughed, "But then, around a week ago, I met this girl." You started writing, "Her personality is tough, she's hard to get around to but I know she has a good heart. She's very successful in her career and all which is great but honestly, I think she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Aomine finished, "Yeah, those green and blue eyes with determination."

You stopped writing and looked up at him, wait. was he talking about you? You couldn't believe it. You put your pen down and stared at his serious navy blue eyes, "Aomine." You started to say, then smiled, "It's turquoise."

"Right." Aomine leaned a little closer, "Turquoise."

There was a long pause. You both just stared at each other with out even blinking. Both of you knew who you were talking about. Both of you knew something was up, but you just wouldn't admit it. It was because you were scared. Scared of losing your job, scared of getting fired. You loved your job but losing it would be the death of you.

"Here is your couple's Eggs Benedict." The waitress interrupted with a plate, "Enjoy your date!"

* * *

Your interview with Aomine ended up around 3 in the afternoon. You were set for early brunch but ended up talking until late lunch. Aomine was nice enough to pay for you two. You walked out of the restaurant with Aomine following behind you. It was sunny so you put your sunglasses on, Aomine did the same.

"Since this is a date, why don't I take you somewhere?" Aomine suggested.

"How many times!" You said, "It's a freaking interview!"

"That we just finished." Aomine said. You two stood on the sidewalk with out blocking anyone. It was very sunny. "We aren't going to do anything so why not hang a little longer?"

"I've gotta go..."

"Where?"

"Back to the office." You smiled a little then your lips twitched.

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"What? How am I a liar?" You said a little while your lips twitched again.

Aomine touched the side of your lips where it twitched, "There."

You touched the side of your lips and groaned, "Fine."

"Hah!" Aomine said triumphantly, "Let's go walk along the river!"

You hesitated. You didn't want to get caught again, what were you suppose to do? You couldn't be in public with him or else the cameras might catch you, "Hey uhm, Aomine?"

Aomine looked back at you, "Yeah babe?"

"Why don't we..." You were going to regret this, "Why don't we come to my apartment? I feel kind of tired."

Aomine's lips curved into a smile, "Wow babe, inviting me over on our first date?"

"It's not a date."

"Heh," Aomine called a cab, "Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

"Nice place!" Aomine said while he walked into your apartment, he saw the sofa and put his whole body on it, "Ah, this sofa is so nice. If you don't entertain me I think I'm going to fall asleep."

You rolled your eyes while you put your keys down, "Be my guest." You walked over to your kitchen and grabbed to cups for some green tea. You heard the T.V turn on and a yawn. You still couldn't believe that you brought that big ego ass home, well you didn't have choice, right?

You walked over and gave Aomine a cup of green tea. You sat down on the other chair and looked at the T.V screen. A basketball game was on. "Hey, Chloe." You looked over at Aomine. "You seemed a little odd in the restaurant." You flinched.

"What?"

"You seemed like you were looking for someone. Your eyes always looked around." Aomine shrugged and sat up, "You looked kind of cautious."

"Haha, well, I'm always cautious."

"Nah, not like that." Aomine sat up and patted on the empty side of the sofa. You walked over and sat down next to him, "What happened yesterday."

"Nothing." You said innocently.

"Hah? You said something was up yesterday but didn't talk to me about it," Aomine said, "Is it about me?"

"Why are you interested?" You asked, "It's none of your concern."

"So it is about me." Aomine stared at you, "Spill."

"Ugh!" You groaned in frustration, "Fine!" You put your cup of tea down, "Okay, so yesterday my boss called me in and threw this magazine at my face. And there I see you and I kissing!" You said, "In the front cover of that sports magazine."

"Ah, I saw that too." He seemed happy, "My team mates showed me."

"It's nothing to joke around about." You said, "He threatened me, he said if he sees this again with you and I, he would replace me for my secretary!"

"Wow, that's some nasty shit."

"It is! But then he said he was going to do it right away but then decided to give me a second chance."

"Isn't that good?"

"It is! But it's the project, with the interviews of the panthers', meaning that you'll be there." You sighed, "If I mess this up because of this... then I'm going to be done for."

"Then fire that bitch." Aomine bluntly said.

"I can't. My boss and Chantel already made a deal."

"Wow, that's seriously nasty."

You sighed again, "It is." You looked away, "I really don't know what to do."

"Just do what you came here for. Just do the interviews and documentary." Aomine said, "Or..." He smirked, "Am I getting in your way?"

"Of course you are!" You said, "Look where you are!"

"Heh, this has so far been a very nice date."

You slapped his big arm, he didn't flinch at all.

"Hey," Aomine said, "Give me a piece of paper and some crayons."

"What? You think I'm some kind of little kid?"

"Oi! I'm doing the little kid things here! Just give me the materials to do it!"

You laughed and looked around your area, "I don't know if I have crayons those."

"Just find them." You heard Aomine laugh.

You went into your desk and found a piece of paper. You looked into your stationary stash to find something. In your surprise, you found a blue and red crayon. You laughed, "I found some god damn crayons!" You shouted back at Aomine. You heard something along the lines of sweet.

You ran back and gave him the crayons, "Yeah, babe." He said, "This is what I'm talking about."

You laughed and sat down next to him while he started to draw. He drew a few streaks but he wouldn't show you what he was doing. A few seconds later he held out his hand to you, "Give me your hand." Aomine said. You hesitated. The last time you held hands was when he kissed you. Even though you loved the sensation, you didn't want it to happen whether you liked it or not. "Come on Chloe, I don't bite." Aomine was getting impatient. You enveloped your hand with his. You saw Aomine smile at you. He brought your hand down to the paper and he started to outline your small hand with the red crayon.

"What are you doing." You asked curiously.

"Just wait." Aomine whispered.

He held your hand for a moment longer. You felt the heat between both of your hands get warmer and warmer. The more he held your head, the more you started to feel the burning sensation in your face._ Wow, blushing when he holds your hands? Great._ He then let go and placed the crayon on the coffee table. You leaned closer to him to see what he drew.

"Here," Aomine said and held the paper up, it was a drawing of both of your hands. Aomine's hand were outlined in blue and inside his hand was yours, in red. "This is for you." He gave the paper to you. You smiled and took it, "It's just a way of me saying that I'll protect you, and will try to help you, in anyway possible..." He said softly but you heard it loud and clear.

"Aomine..." You couldn't believe he just said!

"Chloe, I've never seen such a strong girl in my entire life," He said, "I know, you're scared of your job now and all that but you know what? Fuck 'em!" Aomine laughed, "Just because they've got us kissing on the front page of a magazine doesn't mean they could destroy you." You joined in the laughing.

"Hey, Aomine?" You looked at him, "This is really sweet. Thank you..."

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter~**


End file.
